


[魔教无差]夜访吸血鬼

by Aloe616



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe616/pseuds/Aloe616
Summary: 食用指南：> 性明示VCR请见：https://weibo.com/tv/v/Gfh3L7FMN?fid=1034:938aceeac3ef81031138ee329382f685> 男女性视角交替 R18予定> 本文的两个等式：2154身边的红衣女=88  88身边的黑衣女=2154





	[魔教无差]夜访吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 食用指南：  
> > 性明示VCR请见：https://weibo.com/tv/v/Gfh3L7FMN?fid=1034:938aceeac3ef81031138ee329382f685  
> > 男女性视角交替 R18予定  
> > 本文的两个等式：2154身边的红衣女=88 88身边的黑衣女=2154

>>

云开。  
月圆。  
红色与白色的烛火摇曳。  
子时。

他和他同时睁开猩红的眼，醒在漆黑的夜。

 

\---

 

[-郑允浩（女）]

他是醒了。  
也是醒在同一座庄园同一间屋子里。

不，准确说来，这应该是另一个时空的，一模一样的庄园和屋子。

毕竟他……指尖慢慢拂过包裹着上臂的黑色透视丝绸，他，现在成了“她”，而且是个人类女性。  
他的屋子里也不会有摆满了琳琅稀奇瓶瓶罐罐的化妆台。  
更不会出现一个奇怪的红衣男人，嚣张地窝在他原本的白檀木佛提尤椅里，一手支颐，用狩猎的眼神打量着他。

瞳孔是猩红色的……是同类啊。郑允浩全身戒备了起来。

 

\---

 

[-沈昌珉（女）]  
34C-24-26……操。又来了。不过身材是真好。

他，不，现在是“她”，低头审视了一番自己，唯余咒骂一声。

每每月圆之夜，沈昌珉就会莫名其妙地出现在另一个世界的自己的屋子里，摇身变成一个凹凸有致的红衣人类女性，与一个黑衣男吸血鬼相遇。就像他在自己世界中经常遇到一个黑衣女人……但两个世界相遇之后的记忆，他亦或者“她”，都是缺失的。

不会是艳遇吧。虽然长亲都说吸血鬼是没有性欲的，但是很奇怪，在他身上却会发生这样稀奇古怪的穿越事件，若说是梦境，那他究竟在非月圆夜压抑着多少性欲呢。

有一丝空气带着香甜而诱惑的香水钻进他的神经，很明显是这屋子里那只黑衣骚包吸血鬼喷在袖口的香水。然而这香水是真的很能激起他现在作为一名“人类女性”的欲望，只是轻轻一嗅，“她”这具躯体就已经要软成一榻云。骚包吸血鬼居然还点了满堂红烛。作为一名血族，沈昌珉的体温波动区间顶多只是上下0.1度。但是，“她”现在开始全身燥热起来了。

 

\---

 

[-郑允浩（女）]  
倘使那位红衣狩猎者的眼神能化形，那就是无数条追逐着“她”，意图缠绕在“她”身上的巨蟒。

“她”现在打算避开这种极具压迫感的眼神，索性随着唱片机的旋律，背对着狩猎者跳起散漫却不失戒备的华尔兹。

那位红衣狩猎者朝着“她”袅袅娜娜的背影嘴角一勾，从佛提尤椅瞬移到小圆桌，在罗曼蒂克的白色烛光中，缓缓地旋开木质酒塞。

“啵——”。多么淫靡的声音，他眯起一半桃花眼，“唔呣……还有这种玉兰味的红酒？多合适你呀，我的白玉兰，我的黑天鹅。”

他的手指带着无尽的色情意味，握住柱状的瓶颈，指尖从瓶颈缠缠绵绵地滑动到瓶口，放到嘴边舔舐，“这酒，是不是我的小玉兰下面的味道呢。”

 

\---

 

/-沈昌珉（女）/  
也不知道什么时候，“她”和那只骚包吸血鬼就开始了这场无声的做爱。

“舔我。”那个男人没有说话，仅仅是喉结一次细微的嗫动。但是，”她“就是能感知到。“她”自暴自弃了，反正……反正能发泄性欲就好了，不是吗？

“她”伏低了头，任由对方撩开自己的长发并拨向一边，揉弄了几下对方的饱满的阴囊，握住对方已经剑拔弩张的狰狞肉棒，旋转了一圈。又带着调笑的意味，像是在漫不经心地按动肉棒上的琴键，从低音区的囊袋轻轻滑到高音区的柱头，用指尖挑起一丝龟头溢出的浊白，抹在嘴角，抿一抿，原来吸血鬼的精液是这个味道，也还是和人血一样腥甜得很呢。

对方也示以舒爽，喉结一动，发出顺了毛的猫一般的呼噜呼噜声，抚弄着自己的脖颈和耳朵，又刮锁骨引起沈昌珉的一阵战栗。

真是巧。自己和对方明明都没有开口，却能如此默契地知晓对方的G点。  
现在轮到对方主导了。骚包黑吸血鬼覆了上来。那根滴着浊液的、勃起的肉棒，紧紧贴着蜜穴，比起沈昌珉现在的体温，几乎是不带一丝温度地，毫不客气地肏了进来。

真的是一场毫无言语交流的性爱。但对方的龟头似乎总能探到“她”的激软点，刺得“她”一阵一阵地高潮，高潮多了，自然水也是多的，浇湿了对方囊袋上粗粗硬硬的毛发。

 

\---

 

[-郑允浩（女）]

郑允浩没有想到自己就这样站在摇曳的烛光里，双目失神地看着墙上红衣狩猎者的影子玩弄自己这具曼妙躯体的影子。他的双臂轻轻地从”她“的腋下抄起，他的五指像五条蠕动的欲蛇，一点一点慢慢地从”她“的肩胛骨爬上”她“的脖颈。

真是奇异……他的双手做着这些肮脏却又让”她“血脉贲张的事情时，眼瞳却流露出悲天悯人的神色。

现在对方的影子渐渐下移……狩猎者轻轻地将三根手指送进“她”的蚌口。“她”能感知到修剪得当的圆润指甲轻轻刮着自己的穴壁，激起自己一阵细碎的战栗。他又安安静静地拔出这三根手指，“啵——”地牵出几缕淫靡到极致的银丝，然后放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔弄。

“小玉兰的淫水，真的和玉兰酒一样可口。”

 

\---

 

[-沈昌珉（女→男）]  
很多很多个高潮叠加在一起，迫使沈昌珉的大脑趋于空白，接近极乐，甚至恍惚灵魂出窍，看到原本世界男装的自己，正在抚摸着猩红色的床帘出神。

这个男装的自己一转头，又看到有一对交颈鸳鸯活色生香的影子，正映在烛影高照的墙壁上。影子的主人们正是同样男装的自己和一个黑衣女人。

他用自己吸血鬼的超高清视力看向那女人，眉目清秀又诱惑，仿似方才在另一个世界肏弄自己的黑衣骚包男吸血鬼。

 

\---

 

/-郑允浩（女→男）/  
白色的蜡烛渐次明灭。直至一阵风吹灭了所有烛火。

屋子中央的性爱游戏也在由郑允浩的一阵阵淫水推向真正的高潮。

郑允浩被埋在阴道里的肉棒冲撞得一晃神，下意识夹紧了肉穴，肉棒棘突射精，灌满整个子宫口的一刹那，这个世界的郑允浩猛然窥探到，在原本自己的庄园、同样的屋中，男装的自己，怀抱里空落落。

而原本怀中该搂着的……是一个红衣女人。那个女人应该和肏着自己的男人有着一样的桃花眼，右边的眉头、左右耳的耳廓都分别有一颗痣。

 

\---

 

[-郑允浩（男）/沈昌珉（男）]

彼此的肉体都是最契合的榫卯。两个世界纷纷扰扰，都与丝绸与尖指甲的摩擦无关。此时伏在“女人”身上的沈昌珉/郑允浩，一边扣紧怀里“女人”的脖颈，瞳孔的深处开始泛红，慢慢地滋出尖锐獠牙，一口咬下去，无声地刺破肌肉，穿透血管，口唇贪婪地吸食着“女人”的血液。高潮之中，无数同样的记忆随着身体的快感奔涌回郑允浩/沈昌珉的脑海。

 

原来是这样。

原来我们已经相遇过无数次，做过无数次疯狂的无声的爱，尽管每次的每次我们都会失去这段香艳的记忆，但是，未来的未来我们仍将做无数次这样疯狂的无声的爱。

我爱你。

你比血更甜。

你比吸食血液更能激起我的快感。

毕竟，神是不会阻止魔鬼犯罪的。

我要与你灵肉合一。

2018.5.6


End file.
